This invention relates to a method and apparatus for inhibiting disease in livestock and concurrently increasing digestibility and utilization of feed consumed by such livestock.
The occurrence of "shipping fever" (also known as Pasteurella pneumonia and BRDC) has been recognized by those skilled in the art to cause significant dollar loses in feedlots throughout the country. In this respect, it has been estimated that nationwide losses in 1971 were on the order of $20 Million whereas, loss estimates in 1987 approximate $400 Million. Diseases of Feedlot Cattle, Colorado State University authored by professor emeritus Dr. Rue Jensen (1971).
Dr. Jensen in the foregoing treatise points out that the disease occurs in cattle of both sexes, 6 to 24 months of age. The incidence of shipping fever is stated to be greatest in late August and during Winter, and usually develops within ten (10) days of an animals' arrival in the feedlot.
Stress factors--weaning, castration, dehorning, vaccination and various environmental considerations -presumably combined to depress the animals' resistance and enhance their susceptibility. The three (3) most common categories of pathogens include the upper respiration viruses, P. haemolytica and P. multocida, combine to cause shipping fever in cattle under such stress.
The bacteria, carried and excreted by some healthy cattle as well as sick animals, can be passed on through ingesting or inhaling infective droplets which may be present in the air, as well as in feed and water.
Both species of Pasteurella can endure for several weeks in moist soil and in dead animal tissue. This is one factor which explains why the disease is widespread throughout all major cattle producing countries.
Recognizing the problems associated with shipping fever, various skilled artisans have proposed systems for prevention. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,165 issued to Rambosek, et al. on Oct. 28, 1975.
In the described system, Rambosek, et al. disclosed a means for injecting dry medicaments in a gaseous suspension into the trachea of an animal. The system comprises a needle means for insertion into the trachea and a passage way for directing the medicament into the trachea. A mask is formed from substantially gas impermeable material and shaped to fit over the mouth and nose of the animal. Connected to the mask is regulator means for supplying compressed gas to the mask to coincide with the animal's inhalation.
While recognizing that pneumonia ranks as one of the most serious health problems in livestock, the Rambosek system is extremely impractical in that it involves placement of a mask to fit over the animal's nose and mouth which is an impractical matter, is at best an inconvenient and difficult task. Additionally, the Rambosek system involves placement of a needle means inserted into the trachea of the animal which can pose risk factors such as displacement as well as risk of infection from a surgical or puncture wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,554 issued to Jones, et al., describes various antimicrobial compounds which are stated to be useful for the control of bacterial animal diseases. While helpful in treating bacterial diseases, such compounds generally leave residue in the meat from slaughtered livestock which may deleteriously affect the quality of such meat consumed by ever increasingly health conscious public.
It is generally known that continuous ozone injection into water can inhibit corrosion and control algae and bacteria. In this respect, Humphrey U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,782 discloses ozonation of cooling tower waters. Additionally, other devices for producing ozone are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,153; 4,176,061 and 4,640,783.
One particularly useful apparatus for generating ozone in accordance with the present invention is disclosed in applicants U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,844 issued to James G. Persinger on Jan. 5, 1982 for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR IMPROVING EFFICIENCY AND COMBUSTION ENGINES. In the Persinger patent, an apparatus is disclosed comprising a tubular ozone generator cell for charging and ionizing a relatively small volume of air. The air supply to the patented generator may be first treated to substantially remove ambient moisture by means of a suitable air dryer or filter. Optionally, a plurality of generators may be connected in sequence to provide an increased source of ozone gas. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,844 is expressly incorporated herein by this reference.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art, have recognized a significant need for inhibiting the occurrence of shipping fever in cattle, in a convenient economical manner. Further, the need has been recognized to increase digestibility of feed consumed by livestock and to improve utilization of feed stuffs in the rumen. The present invention fulfills these needs.